NFS: Heat Studio
NFS: Heat Studio is a free downloadable companion app released for Android and iOS on August 15, 2019. The app allows players to customise cars that can be driven in Need for Speed: Heat, which can be applied to cars in the game should players link their Electronic Arts account through the app. An available selection of cars was offered at the time of release, with additional cars being released in the form of bundle packs through containers. Each container has an undisclosed number of cars included, but does have a date in which their contents are made available to players through the app's showroom. Showroom The showroom allows player to show up to five of their customised cars, as well as access all the cars available for customisation. Players can customise each car with a single unique style, which can then be applied to the same base model car in Need for Speed: Heat, so long as the player has connected their EA Account through both the app and the game. All Cars All Cars is a list of all cars available for customisation, with additional cars being made available through containers. Cars can be downloaded or removed individually to help save on device storage space. Container 1 Container 1 was released alongside the companion app's announcement on August 15, 2019, and has a secret car that can be unlocked by meeting its required activity monitor level. *Audi S5 Sportback *BMW i8 (2018) *Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport *Honda Civic Type-R 2015 *Mazda MX-5 *Mini John Cooper Works Countryman *Nissan 180SX Type X *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG *Polestar 1 (Secret) *Porsche 911 GT3 (991.2) RS *Volvo 242DL Container 2 Container 2 was released on August 27, 2019, and has three secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *Audi R8 V10 Performance Coupé (Secret) *BMW M2 Competition (F87) (Secret) *Buick Grand National *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (Secret) *Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 *Dodge Viper GTS *Infiniti Q60 S *Jaguar F-Type R Coupé *Mazda RX-7 Spirit R *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec 1999 *Subaru BRZ Premium Container 3 Container 3 was released on September 3, 2019, and has three secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *BMW M4 (F82 LCI Coupé) *BMW M4 Convertible (F83) *Chevrolet Camaro SS *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Coupé (Secret) *Dodge Challenger SRT8 *Lotus Exige S *Nissan 350Z *Pontiac Firebird (Secret) *Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 2.8 (Secret) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI Container 4 Container 4 was released on September 10, 2019, and has four secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *BMW i8 Roadster *BMW M3 Evolution II E30 (Secret) *BMW M5 *Ferrari 458 Italia (Secret) *Ford Focus RS *Ford GT *Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary (Secret) *Mazda MX-5 2015 *Mercedes-Benz C63 Coupé (Secret) *Pagani Huayra BC *Porsche 911 GT2 RS *Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport Container 5 Container 5 was released on September 17, 2019, and has four secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *Acura NSX (Secret) *Acura RSX-S *BMW M3 E46 *BMW X6 M *Ford F-150 Raptor *Honda Civic Type-R 2002 *Lamborghini Aventador S *Lamborghini Aventador SVJ Coupé (Secret) *Land Rover Defender 110 Double Cab *Mercedes-Benz A 45 *Mercury Cougar *Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R (Secret) *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Secret) Container 6 Container 6 was released on September 24, 2019, and has four secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio *BMW M3 E92 *BMW Z4 M40i Roadster (Secret) *Chevrolet C10 Sidestep Pickup *Ford Mustang Boss 302 *Ford Mustang GT *Koenigsegg Regera *Lamborghini Diablo SV *Lamborghini Huracán Performante (Secret) *Mercedes-Benz GT S Roadster (Secret) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX *Nissan 370Z Heritage Edition (Secret) *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec 1993 Container 7 Container 7 was released on October 1, 2019, and has four secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *BMW M4 GTS *Chevrolet Bel Air *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Ford Mustang *Honda S2000 *Jaguar F-Type R Convertible (Secret) *Lamborghini Aventador S Roadster (Secret) *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV *McLaren 570S *Mercedes-Benz GT R (Secret) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Secret) *Porsche Cayman GT4 *Volvo Amazon P130 Container 8 Container 8 was released on October 8, 2019, and has four secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *Aston Martin DB11 (Secret) *Dodge Charger (Secret) *Ferrari F40 (Secret) *Ferrari LaFerrari *Honda NSX Type-R (Secret) *Lamborghini Huracán LP 580-2 *McLaren 600LT *Mercedes-Benz GT *Porsche 718 Cayman GTS *Porsche 911 Targa 4 GTS (991.2) *Porsche 911 Turbo S Exclusive Series Container 9 Container 9 was released on October 15, 2019, and has four secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *Aston Martin DB5 *Ferrari Testarossa Coupé (Secret) *Ford Mustang Foxbody *Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 Spyder (Secret) *McLaren P1 *Nissan GT-R Premium (Secret) *Nissan Silvia Spec-R Aero (Secret) *Porsche 911 Carrera GTS (991.2) *Porsche 911 Carrera S (993) *Porsche Panamera Turbo *Volkswagen Beetle Container 10 Container 10 was released on October 22, 2019, and has four secret cars that can be unlocked by meeting their required activity monitor level. *Aston Martin Vulcan *Ferrari 458 Spider (Secret) *Ferrari 488 GTB (Secret) *Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR *McLaren 570S Spider *McLaren P1 GTR *Mercedes-Benz G 63 (Secret) *Nissan GT-R Nismo *Plymouth Barracuda *Porsche 918 Spyder (Secret) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 2006 Workshop The workshop has a selection of options that can be accessed to alter the look, parts, and stance of a selected car. Paint The paint option allows for the colour, material, effect, and coat applied to a car's bodywork to be altered. Colour The base colour of the bodywork paint for a car can be selected with sliders ranging from 0 to 100 for three aspects to make up its HSL colour: *Hue - The value of the colour along the visible spectrum. *Saturation - The value of the colour's intensity. *Lightness - The value of the colour's brightness. Specifications The specifications of the bodywork paint for a car can be selected with options from three fields: *Material - The type of paint **Brushed Metal **Carbon Fibre - Black, Standard, Chequered or Broad **Chrome **Damascus **Forged Carbon **Metalflake - Fine or Large **Metallic **Non-Metallic Paint *Effect - Any surface enhancements to the paint **Near - A colour group near the base colour **Opposite - A colour group mixed with the opposite colour of the base colour **Spectrum - The base colour changes hue based on the viewing angle of glass-like flakes **Iridescent - The base colour changes hue based on the viewing angle of magnesium fluoride flakes **Single - The base colour without any effects applied *Coat - A paint layer applied over the primer **Gloss - Reflective shine **Matte - Flat shine **None - No additional coat layer **Satin - Dulled reflective shine Window Tint A scale of 0 to 100 for the amount of black tint applied to the cabin windows: *0 - Blacked out *100 - Clear Parts The parts option allows players to visually customise their selected car. The number of available visual customisation options differs between cars, even though many offer the option to view the selection of available parts for a particular section: *Bumper Front *Bumper Fear *Canard Front *Canard Rear *Diffuser *Exhaust *Fender Front *Fender Rear *Grille *Headlight *Hood *Licence Plate *Roof *Side Skirt *Splitter *Spoiler *Taillight *Trunk Lid *Wheels Front *Wheels Rear *Wing Mirror Wrap The wrap option allows players to apply up to 80 decals to each individual section of a car: *Front *Left *Rear *Right *Top *Window Front *Window Left *Window Rear *Window Right Tune Stance The tune stance option allows for the camber and ride height of a car to be altered: *Camber - Front *Camber - Rear *Height Activity Monitor The activity monitor fills as the player customises more cars, with a filled meter adding to the player's total number of filled meters. The number highlights the number of times the player has filled their activity meter and can spend a single filled activity meter to unlock a secret car. Each secret car only requires one filled activity meter, but the activity meter can be refilled multiple times through car customisation. Gallery The gallery allows player to save images they've capture of their cars in the garage. Images captured using the camera are saved to the gallery, a catalogue of all images captured using the camera. These images can be selected and shared through options given by the app. Camera The camera has various pre-set angles that can be used to capture images of a car, as well as a free movement option that can be used to pan around a car to a particular angle or zoom in. *Angle 1 - 16 *Free Movement Augmented Reality Augmented Reality mode (AR) is a photo capture option that allows the player to place any of their customised vehicles into a 3D scene through the use of their device's camera. It was introduced with update 1.1.7, which was released on September 12, 2019.Article: techraptor.net (2019) Need For Speed Heat Studio App Adds Augmented Reality Feature. Available at: https://techraptor.net/content/need-for-speed-heat-studio-app-adds-augmented-reality-feature The AR mode scans an environment using a device's camera and allows the player to place their customised vehicle into the captured scene, but only once the scene has been correctly captured, aligned, and orientated. The player can move around a captured scene using their device's camera and they can move around their customised car within that scene. Appropriate lighting and reflections are applied as the vehicle is integrated into the captured environment scene. The vehicle's orientation and size can be adjusted to better fit the captured scene, and images can be taken of the vehicle in the scene for sharing through social media. System Requirements Patch History 1.2.7 1.2.7 was applied on October 1, 2019. *Hey, everyone! We’ve tuned things behind the scenes in the latest update, ensuring your Studio is up to speed with the latest. Thanks for playing! 1.1.7 1.1.7 was applied on September 12, 2019. *AR mode is now available in the Studio! Drop your customised rides into the real world and snap shots to share them on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. *We've also made a few behind-the-scenes fixes to make your overall experience better. 1.0.8 1.0.8 was applied on August 27, 2019. *The app is now available in the following countries: United Kingdom, Australia, Belize, Hong Kong, India, Ireland, Jamaica, Malaysia, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore, Trinidad & Tobago. *We've also made a few tweaks to make your car customising even easier, including: **Fixed a rim scaling issue which occurred whenever a part changed on the car **Polished the part selection to allow default part selection to take effect 1.0.7 1.0.7 was applied on August 23, 2019. *The app is now available in the following countries: United Kingdom, Australia, Belize, Hong Kong, India, Ireland, Jamaica, Malaysia, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore, Trinidad & Tobago. *We've also made a few tweaks to make your car customising even easier, including: **Fixed a rim scaling issue which occurred whenever a part changed on the car **Polished the part selection to allow default part selection to take effect References Category:Need for Speed: Heat